Comprehensive testing of a computing system is paramount to its success in a production environment. Existing tools, such as profilers, may only statically test a system by running a fixed set of tests through the system and generating an output to display to a user. For example, existing tools may only output a display of the lines of code that were executed during the fixed set of tests. With these existing tools, developers frequently must create contrived examples and/or mock code for the fixed set of tests to cause particular code paths to execute. Consequently, the fixed set of tests may not accurately mirror production scenarios. Particularly, execution of the fixed set of tests may not provide information reflective of what inputs and/or parameters cause specific code paths to be reached.
Further, a developer may require accurate measurements reflecting the consumption of resources that result from the processing of data by the system. For example, different inputs and/or code configurations may result in more or less efficient memory usage by the system. A fixed set of tests in a testing environment may not be reflective of actual resource consumption by the system in a production environment. Therefore, a developer may find it difficult to discern from a testing environment which specific actions, such as transactions or inputs, may cause software to behave undesirably in production environments.